


A Throne Fit for a King

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: CONTAINS TLJ SPOILERS, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post TLJ, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Kylo wants to work on constructing a new throne room, but he'll need something to serve as his throne until it's complete.





	A Throne Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, I hope you enjoy this ridiculous piece of smut as much as I enjoyed writing it. My friends are terrible and inspired me to write this, so thank you Tasha and Kara, love you lots <3

With Snoke dead, Kylo now reigned as Supreme Leader. Since the throne room was destroyed, he would eventually need a new one. He shouldn’t be thinking about something so trivial, not while they had to regroup and figure out their next steps. But he found that it was a welcome distraction after everything that happened. Hux, however, was none too pleased with this little side project. He went to find Kylo in his quarters where he had hoped to formulate a plan.

“Ah, General,” Kylo greeted Hux when he entered. “Good timing, I was wondering what you thought about this layout for the new throne room.” He showed Hux a rough blueprint on his data pad. 

Hux was incredulous. “You, you can’t be serious.” Hux started to seeth. “The last of the Resistance is still out there, and you want to discuss decor?!” He smacked the data pad out of Kylo’s hand. “You can’t possibly care more about a stupid throne than ending what’s left of that miserable group.”

Kylo, to Hux’s surprise, didn’t lash out at his words. There was no crushing pressure on his neck. Instead, Kylo had the audacity to smile. “What is so amusing?”

“Hux,” Kylo began, smile growing, “perhaps you’re jealous of the attention I’m giving to my new throne?”

“Jealous?,” Hux nearly shrieked. “I’m appalled you would even think that. There are more important things we need to discuss.”

“Oh but Hux,” Kylo replied, walking towards Hux, crowding his space, “I think we should discuss my new throne. After all, its construction will take some time, and I’ll need to use something until then.”

The gears started turning in Hux’s head, but he refused to acknowledge what Kylo was insinuating. “Seriously, Re- Supreme Leader,” he amended. “We shouldn’t be discussing this now.” Kylo just looked at him with a hunger in his eyes and Hux cursed himself for feeling his cock twitch.

“General,” Kylo said, voice low and sultry. “I think you would make a fitting substitute.” Kylo didn’t let him respond before kissing him fiercely.

Hux thought he should pull back, stop this nonsense before they got carried away. But when Kylo slipped his tongue past his lips, his mind shut off. He had been so tense these past few days. He needed a release. He kissed Kylo back, pushing him toward the bed. Kylo let himself be pushed down and dragged Hux with him. He got impatient with only kissing and started pawing at Hux’s shirt. Hux let out a small chuckle and nipped Kylo’s lip before pulling back. He loved how easy it was to make Kylo so desperate. He stripped his shirt off quickly and did the same with Kylo’s. He was loathe to admit it, but he loved Kylo’s figure. He also loved how sensitive he was.

Hux ran his hands up and down Kylo’s torso, watching him arch into the touch. Hux pinched Kylo’s nipples roughly, feeling himself get harder as Kylo whimpered and moaned beneath him. Hux kept teasing Kylo until he pulled a pleading and desperate “Hux” from his lips. Hux moaned in response and Kylo flipped their positions. 

Kylo all but tore his pants off, desperate to free his aching, leaking cock. He looked right at Hux and stroked himself firmly but slowly, moaning sweetly. Hux’s mouth watered at the sight. It had been a long while since they’d been intimate, and even longer since they did something like this. Hux grabbed at Kylo and pulled him closer. Kylo followed eagerly. There was no more teasing, no more preamble. Hux needed this just as much as Kylo. Kylo wrapped his thighs around Hux’s head and Hux spread Kylo apart. He shoved his tongue into Kylo and he cried out.

Kylo braced himself against the headboard and began working his hips against Hux’s tongue. Hux dug his fingers into Kylo’s ass as he swirled and thrusted his tongue. The noises Kylo made went straight to his cock. He removed one hand from Kylo and clumsily tried to unbutton his own pants to no avail. He settled for palming himself through the fabric, thrusting up desperately into his own hand. He wasn’t going to last long like this, but neither would Kylo. Hux worked his tongue faster and slipped a finger in alongside it. When he found Kylo’s prostate, Kylo called out Hux’s name as he came. Hux followed shortly after, a mix of shame and arousal coloring his cheeks as he came in his pants.

Kylo rolled off Hux and caught his breath. When he had calmed down, he turned his head to face Hux. Hux met his gaze and saw a smirk on his lips.

“You know, General, I think I’ll rethink my plans for a new throne. You’ve proven yourself to be quite worthy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come say hi on twitter @cajynn :)


End file.
